


Redhood and the Big Bad Wolf

by Kaz_Kaito



Category: Original Work, Robin Hood (Traditional), Rotkäppchen | Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angry wolf, Asian boy, Creatures, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Happy Ending, I also had to write at least 5000 words and maximum 10000 so I couldn´t go into very much detail, I haven´t written anything for 10 years, I just let it happen, I literally had no idea where I was going with this, I swear he´s done with life at some points, Kissing, Londinium, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Sarcasm, The Black Forest, Written for a contest, also excuse my grammar, also tangled reference, based on nothing but that it should have a happy ending, bc I had to keep it pg 13 for the contest, cursing, english is not my first language, frustrated main character, giant wolf, irritated main character, just like me, living in the woods, may add a smut chapter on here tho, mercenary, mlm, quiet naked man, raiding carriages, robin hood and red riding hood merged together, sadly no smut, shape shifting, short tempered sarcastic main character, spare me, that refuses to wear clothes, turned out more like The Witcher, written on my phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaz_Kaito/pseuds/Kaz_Kaito
Summary: Redhood steals from the noble and takes job offers as a mercenary from the poor. No he doesn´t give the poor people his money, that´s too much responsibility. They would just expect him to always come back and give them financial support after a raid. He isn´t some naive goody two shoes, his moral compass is in perfect sinc with his need of money. Though maybe he should think about establishing a rule for himself to take the goddamn money before balancing between sweet death and his fleeting sanity.
Kudos: 2





	1. Rule Number 1 of the mercenary handbook: Demand payment before the deed

One should say everyone in the kingdom knew Redhood. The red cape with a smug smile is hard to miss when he just stole your goods. Or your whole carriage. The brown curly hair and the cat like eyes we're displayed perfectly on the bounty sheet with the word WANTED screaming at you at the top of it and hanging on every wall or shop you could find in Londinium. Even the little beauty mark on the left side of his chin was catched. The person who drew him would probably be rewarded by Redhood himself if it wasn't for-

  
"What the _hell_ is up with that nose?!"

The knife now stuck in place of his nose was deeply lodged inside the tree it was thrown at a mere second ago.

  
"They _never_ get it right! What is so hard about drawing a button up nose?! I look like I've been punched by a horse hoof!!"

  
Redhood is also a short tempered part time mercenary. That sometimes takes jobs to get rid of creatures troubling villages outside the kingdom's gates. Normally the nonhuman things stay where they came from, rarely passing the borders but lately a vicious creature seemed to have expanded it's hunting area into every village that isn't directly protected under the king and refusing to just stay in the Black Forest. Where he's currently at. So to say screaming around wasn't really the best idea. Redhood couldn't really care any less.

  
"This is so ridiculous! I came here to hunt some dark creature down not seeing my disfigured face plastered everywhere! Who even put them here? As far as I'm concerned I'm the only one, except some apperently _really_ desperate farmers, to go in here!" He mumbles while looking down at some human bones scattered on the ground.  
Walking deeper into the forest Redhood keeps on swearing like a reed sparrow until he sees some big paw prints on the ground leading straight into the ~~(of course)~~ darkest part of the forest. "They said it looked like some kind of big wolf but they didn't say it was _that_ big."

  
The prints had at least 50 cm width. Judging by that the "Big Bad Wolf" how he named him, was at least 3 m tall. Oh well. It's not like a giant wolf was the worst he was sent to hunt down. No it really wasn't. He would never forget how he had to wash his cape,the only thing he made the effort to clean instead of just burning it and buying a new one, at least a 100th times to get rid of the smell from the Swamp creature that thought vomiting all over him was just _the_ idea. No facing a mutated mutt really wasn't as bad as choking on god knows what was in that brown mud.

Sometimes he hates killing such unique or even ancient creatures but the Swampkalp wasn't one of them.  
Following the paw prints he noticed some pieces of bloodied wool scattered around, getting bigger and bigger down the way like some rose petals leading to a romantic dinner with his betrothed. Not charming. "Of course Big Bad Wolfy has no table manners leaving half of it's food behind." But on the other hand it's the flesh he eats not the packaging around it. Point for Wolfie. But also a wolf who steals sheeps from poor farmers for dinner? Come on, a little bit more creativity here.

  
It couldn't get more stereotypically if it wasn't for the track suddenly ending in the middle of a clearing. Or the sudden horrendously loud growling behind him. Maybe he should call a refund. If he wasn't the one getting payed. And wouldn't get the money until delivering the beast's head. Fucking paranoid villagers.

  
Redhood stood stock-still only concentrating on the growling thing behind him. Like something snapped the creature suddenly lurges forward with it´s large teeth ready to tear him apart. Redhood turns snatching his hunting knife out of his belt, crouching and aiming for the wolf's stomach. The knife is made out of bones from a creature he fondly calls "Skullcrusher"and just got his hands on last week. The bones are supposed to cut through anything.

  
Apparently "anything" doesn't apply to the black fur of the giant wolf, based on how it snapped colliding with it. Putting him underneath a snarling wolf that currently tries to rip his throat out.

  
Next time he definitely demands payment before the deed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He's contemplating about renaming his Big Bad Wolf into "Demon Wolf" as he's staring into the red glowing eyeballs with the black irises. Not that he's one to talk with his own scarlet eyes.  
Maybe investing in some armor next time would also be not such a bad idea judging on how the wolf's teeth just ripped throu his right forearm while he's trying to fend him off with his bare hands.

  
 _"FUCK!!"_ He screams pained, rolling sideways aiming to finally escape from this death trap of teeth and the giant legs caging him underneath the monster wolf.But sadly Big Bad Wolfy isn't dumb and just as the boy crawled out besides his legs he simply takes a step sideways trapping Redhoods cape under his giant paw. Now he's lying face first into the grass not knowing what the hell is going on behind him.

  
Being fashionable apperently doesn't always help. A mask would've done it but NO he had to go with the bright red cape because he's an attention wh-

  
" _REEHH_ -hmmpf..."

He just managed to dampen his oncoming screech eith his hands as the giant muzzle came so dangerously close putting it's teeth around his neck, lightly putting pressure as to say _"Move and you're done"._

Redhood swears he's normally better at his job. More prepared and with a little more information than just _"a black wolf looking thing"_. So how the hell was he supposed to know that not only the wolf was _huge_ and his goddamned _new_ knife was completly useless against it's goddamn _fur_ and the godforsaken mutt was also intelligent? Surely not his fault! Creatures aren't smart, they're always driven by instict.  
So it's more than just unsettling that the giant wolf isn't biting down but waiting. Oh god how he hated to be at other peoples mercy. Not alone a mutated furball with the additude of a feral gremlin.

  
Also he's bleeding out.

  
"Ahem...so I'm kinda losing _alot_ of blood here so unless you like bloodplay _mayyybe_ you could...you know...fasten the killing up a little bit?" he tries communicating because at this point it wouldn't be really surprising if the thing also understands what he says.  
The wolf makes a weird sound. Like a confused grunt.

  
It's not like Redhood _wants_ to die. But in his kind of career it would be foolish to think he's immortal. Also it's not like he would leave anyone behind. Except his gold coins. _OH GOD HIS MONEY,_ he thinks horrified.

  
He's starting to get dizzy. He sees his blood seeping more and more into the grass around his arm. His vision gets blurry and his mind hazy but he thinks he can feel the large fangs around his throat tighten up before everthing goes dark.

Oh well.


	2. Rule Number 2 of the mercenary handbook: Beware of naked men

The first thing he thinks when he's waking up is not if he's dead but if he was abducted by some cannibal living in the woods. Because he can't think of someone else who would build a house in the Black Forest.

Which he's currently in. In a house. Laying sideways on some furs. Staring at still bleeding unidentifiable flesh hanging on hooks from the ceiling. Oh hell naw.

The one time he was stuck in some crazy child eating witches house was one time enough. He really doesn't need this right now. Redhood tries to sit up but quickly sinks down on his back again as seering pain shoots through his right arm.

Looking down he sees some bloodied bandages around it. He wonders if maybe some vampires were bored of their castle life, decided to reside in the woods, found him and are using him as a blood bank now. 

They wouldn't waste blood and let their prey bleed out like the ones on the ceiling so he guesses that's not it. If it was even humans.

He can't really tell at this point he's still kinda dizzy from the blood loss. Just as he's thinking about how it would be perfect timing now for his adrenaline kicking in to get himself out of here the door besides his feet busts open, letting a large figure step through it.

The brunette awkwardly stares at black eyes as the huge man stares back. They continue staring at each other not saying anything while Redhood observes the man before him. At least 1,90 cm tall, dark messy hair, muscular, tanned skin and the black eyes that seem to bore into his soul.

He doesn't know why it's his eyes he's so focused on giving that this man has not one feature not worth staring at.

Especially since he's-

"You're naked."

The blunt statement hung in the room for some more seconds until the man finally speaks.

"Perspective of the beholder." His voice is such a deep baritone and nearly sounds like he's growling.

And Oh Gosh if that isn't a _huge_ turn- "Ehh...no, no you're clearly naked like I can literally see your d- _OH GOD_!"

Redhood quickly looks at the ceiling. Why did he have to look that far south. Like what was he expecting to find there except the obvious body parts of a naked person. But also it's really hard _not_ to look when it's literally _staring_ at you.  
Trapped in his inner freak out he didn't notice the man crouching besides him reaching out. When he felt a hand touching his injured arm he flinched and turned his head to-

_"GODDAMN IT DRESS YOURSELF!!"_

He swears his head is gonna explode from too much blood rushing to it.  
The man scrunched his nose from the loud screaming but continued to examine his bandages. "I don't have clothes." The huge man simply states while undoing the bandages.

Redhood looks bedazzled at him. "What do you mean you don't have clothes like I get not many people come here alive but come on dude y- _OW!!_ " He cuts himself off as the guy poured some _really_ burning liquid over his fresh wound. And oh god the wound is deep.

" _What the fuck_ warn a guy!" The boy hisses his complaint while the quite man just keeps calmly wrapping new bandages around his forearm.

Then the giant talks again. "You need to lay down and rest you lost a lot of blood."

No shit he knows this himself the question is why a naked Adonis is telling him this in his house in the middle of the Black Forest.

Because again houses aren't supposed to be here. Or naked men.

Unless it's some man-eating creature that lures people into their house with it's looks to feast on them. In this case he's in deep trouble. So he's setting for attack.

"Question round." Before the man can reply he continous.

"Who are you, why are you here, why is there a house in the Black Forest, what's up with the bloody meat hanging from the ceiling,how did you find me, why are you helping me why are you so eerily quiet and for gods sake again... _why are you naked??"_

He knows it's impossible to follow all this rapid fire of questions but that's the point. If it's some man-eating creature it surely won't waste time with responding to all of that.

But to his surprise the man does not only respond with his rumbling voice again but even answers every question in correct order.

"I'm Fenrir and I'm living here. There is a house because I built it? The flesh is animal meat I plan to eat. I...was just walking home when I saw you laying on the ground and I noticed you're still breathing so I took you to my house. And...I just... usually don't talk much...?"

He looks down and tilts his head slightly like he's not sure of the answer himself. "But for the last question I just don't need clothes."

  
Absorbing the surprisingly easily given information and ignoring his irritation at the guys response to his nakedness one question still remains.

"Okay..." He stretches the word. "But why did you choose to live in the Black Forest of all places? You do know theres a reason people don't really come here...? You know...dangerous human eating creatures and stuff...?"

He finally settles on lying down resting his arms on his stomach looking up at the man's on staying neutral expression. Fenrir keeps quiet for a while . "I...lived here my whole life. I'm not scared of any creatures lurking in the forest. I know how to defend myself trust me."

  
Before Redhood could respond with obvious confusion and also the want to say that he _does_ trust that this giant mountain of muscles can defend himself but that they're not talking about some little forest spirits here, Fenrir gets up.

He walks to the other side of the room and throws some pieces from the stack of logs lying aeound into the fireplace and try to let it catch fire with a firestone and some dry leaves.

Which then makes him notice that despite lying on fur he's cold. What also makes him notice that-

"Where is my cape?!"

He tries to lift himself up again to angrily stare at the mans back. Yes the guy helped him but abducting his cape is a big No No.

  
Fenrir just turn his head glancing at him and points to the railing of a staircase. Where his red cape hangs down from.

"It was in the way" Redhood huffs offended lying down again.

When Fenrir managed to light up a fire he walked around the house getting stuff from here and there. Redhood doesn't really notice what the quiet man is doing but also doesn't really care because he got really dizzy again and closed his eyes.

After a while, having turned sideways again because he can't sleep on his back for shit, he was close to dozing off when gets hit with a delicious smell.

He slowly opens his eyes and sees a wooden bowl with a big wood spoon and inside steaming liquid with some medium sized chunks of something swimming in it, right before his face.

"It's just normal meat soup. You need to eat." Searching for the source of the deep baritone, he first spots some feet near his head leading up to the huge man sitting beside him, leaning his back on the wall and looking at him.  
He slowly sits up reaching for the bowl and the spoon settling into a cross-legged posture with his back leaning on the wall behind him.

His arm still hurts bad but he manages to eat. With the man staring at him the whole time. Normally his short temper would be already at the point of screaming what his problem is if the soup wasn't so damn good and he wasn't so damn tired and exhausted.

When he's finished he sets the bow with the spoon on the ground again looking at the still staring weirdo. "Is it a kink of yours to watch people eat?" He asks with a flat look.

Clearly not knowing how to respond Fenrir turns his head and then gets up. "You should try to sleep..." He starts walking up the stairs but turns around again at the curve of the staircase that's facing me. "Goodnight."

It's the last thing he says before I watch him completly vanishing upstairs. Normally the last thing I would do is try sleeping in a strangers house especially in the Black Forest.

But as it seems I really could care less as sleep takes over and I grab another fur blanket at my feet wrapping myself in it. I fell asleep to the sound of crackling fire and the smell of fir trees dreaming of black irises watching me.


	3. Rule Number 3 of the mercenary handbook: Siren teeth are a must have

I woke up to the sound of screeching.

Blinking my eyes open I feel panic creeping up my spine until I see the empty bowl and my disorientated brain slowly starts to remember where I am and why.

Sitting up was a lot more easier this time. Scratching my head I heard another series of horrible screeching. Ugh, Seeries.

Nasty little things. Look like some horror version of a fairy mixed with a frog and make abhorrent noises.

They're not that dangerous if their number is still countable but goddamn they're annoying little bastards. With razor sharp teeth that is. Thinking of sharp teeth he remembers something.

From all things he completely forgot about the giant wolf! Fenrir said he found him just bleeding out on the ground but what is with the rabid canine?!

He surely just didn't let go of his throat for no reason. That wouldn't make any sense. Why attack him to not finish the job?

Unless...the wolf was intelligent so he probably knew he would die from blood loss without help.

But isn't it still easier to just bite down and kill him instantly?? He just couldn't wrap his head around it and the more he thinks the more frustrated he gets.

So he settles for not thinking and standing up. He looks up the stairs wondering if Fenrir is still sleeping and if he should just quench his curiousity and go look what's up there. 

But he decides to grab his pouch lying at the feet of his furs searching for the blue dust to get rid of the Seeries that still sing their catatonic songs outside.

Before going through the door he snatches his red cape from the railing to put it on because no way in hell is he gonna go outside without the thing he's literally named after.

Slamming the door open he quickly spots the 5 of them and pulls the cork out of the teardrop-shaped ampoule. Putting a little bit of the neon blue dust in his hand he lifts his closed hand up to his mouth and blows the dust in a strong exhale in the air.

The dust glitters flowing in the air for a second before splitting into 5 pieces, directly hitting the Seeries and making them combust with a screech. Oh how he loves grinded siren teeth.

They have a pretty color when crushed and are just so handy for hitting multiple targets. But know he doesn't know what to do. He hates boredom. He needs occupation.

So since going upstairs to look what the naked man is doing isn't an option for him he thinks of what he can do to repay Fenrir for saving his life.

There isn't really much he can think of, actually nothing to give a naked stranger living in the forbidden Black Forest.

He only got money but he's sure that guy doesn't need that and...and oh he just got THE idea. And he doesn't care if he says he doesn't need it he will get it and if it's the last thing he will do.

Also to keep his sanity.

Or what's left of it.


	4. Rule Number 4 of the mercenary handbook: Just eat your goddamn food

Following the shiny glass scale flowing before him in the air, Redhood is more than pleased with himself that money still rules.

I would've been easier to just raid a carriage from some noble men but first they're clothes are friggin weird and second there is zero chance to find fitting ones.

So paying an actual tailor was the next option. Of course he couldn't just walk around town like nobody would recognize the red cape.

No he won't walk around without it. So since walking through the door of the tailor shop wasn't an option he had to be more sneaky.

That is to say he literally fell through the roof landing right on the counter top before the tailors gobsmacked face. Before the chubby shop owner could make a peep Redhood dropped a sack of gold coins on the counter.

_"I need clothes."_

  
So yes he is more than pleased ~~(relieved)~~ that even well fed tailors won't put the capture of him over some nice sack of money.

The scale stopped and he found himself at the house again. The crystal scales of Glaesyrs are really useful for finding stuff without knowing the way.

You just have to know your destination and already been there. Storing the trans translucent scale back in his pouche he makes his way to the door when he notices a presence meters away from him and sees something out of the corner of his eye.

That looks like a wolf.

The Big Bad Wolf.

In a short circuit reaction he yeets himself into a nearby bush landing on his butt; legs in the air. Don't ask him why, he panicked.

"What are you doing?" rumbles a deep voice.

Fenrir?

Redhood frantically tries to get up from his squished together position, with a lot of _"ow ows"_ , to peek out of his hideout and indeed, there Fenrir stands in all his naked glory.

So saying "Nothing" was apparently all he could manage. 

Fenrir huffed.

"Why, from all the bushes around here did you choose to jump into the only rose bush around."

It was more a rethorical question which means the Adonis already knew that he won't get more than an offended grunt from him. Managing to finally free himself out of the prickling shrub he changes topic.

"Where were you? Clearly you didn't sleep the whole time upstairs. Were you even there when I woke up?"

Fenrir blinks at him. "I was hunting."

He lifts his arm with a deer, Redhood didn't notice before, hanging motionless from his grip. "And I was already gone at sunrise."

He takes his arm down again. He was about to joke that he was close to bust into his door to lift the mystery of the room upstairs when Fenrir speaks up again. "But where were you?" 

Redhood is startled for a second because if he remembers correctly this is the first time the tall guy had asked him a question.

And then giddiness takes over at voicing his good deed. "I sneaked through the kingdoms gates and got into town to _finally_ get you some clothes!"

He quickly pulls out the fabrics strapped over his shoulder and presents black wide trousers and a dark short sleeved tunic to the baffled man with a huge grin.

"I know it's a basic color but you already got the dark dangerous look so why not keep and also you don't seem like the fancy type to me. And no worries they're big enough they're made extra loose fitting for a tough guy like you."

Still grinning he sways the clothes in his hands around making "Hmm? Hmmmm?" noises like to say _"come on! try it, try it and also praise me for my effort"_.

Fenrir walks up to him until they're just a foot step apart but instead of taking the clothes he completely ignores them and slings his arm around Redhoods waist.

The boys red eyes get huge and he starts stammering "Wh- what are you-" He's starting to blush.

"You can't walk like this-"

Before Fenrir could finish his sentence Redhood interrupts irritated.

"Excuse you, I can walk perfectly fiIIIIINEEEE!!", his sudden scream even scared away the cannibalistic monster birds in the trees.

He quickly snatches his foot of the ground after trying to take a step. OW.

"I was about to say your feet are full of thorns..." The naked man mutters before lifting Redhood up bridal style.

The honey brown haired boy just stared frozen at Fenrir as the muscle man walks him into the house.

He's snapped out of his thoughts about how he could feel the mans biceps in his back and his pecks against his arm when he's set down on the furs and Fenrir starts pulling the thorns out of his right foot.

Because jesus that's an uncomfortable feeling. It's not like he didn't expect it to hurt but god getting thorns pulled out of the sole of your foot is a weird feeling.

He gets distracted from his efforts not to screech because he's also _ticklish_ as hell there when Fenrir suddenly speaks up.

"What's your name?"

Redhood blinked at him a few seconds wondering if the thorns had some sort of hallucinogen injected inside of him before he answers. "Ryder."

Fenrir looks up at that with an obviuous question on his tounge but before he can comment on it Redhood snaps.

"Yes an asian family named their asian son Ryder. Don't question it." He glares at him in an obvious _"Try me"_ statement.

The man just shuts his mouth again and quietly smiles to himself pulling the last thorns from his left foot.

Ryder stares offended at the guys head because how _dare_ he smile for the first time ever when he's amused of him.

Also ow again.

Before Fenrir can stand up to get a salve and bandages for his foot the boy suddenly throws in the room, "You forgot your deer."

Fenrir halts in his motion.

They look at each other.

Then the tanned skinned man springs up and busts the door open sprinting outside.

But yeah it was too late.

Some creature already fetched the cadaver for itself and the poor guy walked defeated back inside. Redhood feels BAD. It kinda is his fault for distracting him.

So when Fenrir squats down before him smearing the salve on his feet and starting to bandage them he quitly says "Sorry."

Finished with his feet he just looks up at the red eyed boy and pulls a lopsided smile.

"Not your fault. Guess we have to make do with yesterdays meat then." He stands, making his way to the kitchen counter to begin preparing said meat.

Speaking of meat.

"What kind of animal meat did I eat yesterday anyway? Never tasted it before. Please don't say some creature." He pleads with a weird feeling to his stomach. He would never get over having eaten some weird thing from the woods.

Fenrir chuckles while chopping the meat into pieces. "Nah don't worry. It's normal sheep meat."

The tall man doesn't notice Ryder freezing. He doesn't notice his mistake until he hears the boy weakly ask, "...sheep?"

He stops chopping. "Where did you get sheep in here...? The only sheep that exists in the kingdom is bred in the villages before the gates..." Redhood trembles.

Why is he trembling?

Fenrir sets the knife down but doesn't turn around.

The puzzle solves itself. It was so easy and so right before his nose. The familiar black irises, the dark aura, the house in the woods, the guys response _"I...lived her my whole life"_ , the no need for clothes, the meat hanging from the ceiling, the image of a wolf in the corner of his vision when he came back from his trip... his survival.

The only thing that doesn't add up is his survival.

And also if Fenrir is the Big Bad Wolf, why a human is standing right before him.

The Creatures in the Black Forest are either anthropromorphic or humanoid.

Not switching from one to the other.

Or intelligent.

Either way as the man suddenly turned and pounced at him he wished he had never asked what meat was floating in the soup.


	5. Rule Number 5 of the mercenary handbook: Wolfs are bastards. Get them clothes

Normally he would call it sexy to be pounced and getting grabbed by the throat, lying underneath a growling naked man ~~(he just _had_ to ignore the clothes didn't he)~~ but this was more snarling wolf with teeth too close to his face and glowing red eyeballs.

I mean he didn't transform into the big wolf but his facial features look close to it. The bared teeth are definitely more animal than man.

"Oh now you're snarling at me..." He mutters before his short temper snapped again.

"How fucking dare you! First you attack me out of the blue even tho I did nothing to you ~~(yet)~~ and then you just only not kill me properly but also have the nerve to abduct me, nurse me back to health and now pounce me for exposing your lying, flea infested ass! What's so hard about biting down on my neck?! Huh? This is an insult! An insult to every mercenary! I just don't _get_ you, what do you _want?!!_ "

He's out of breath.

And nerves.

This is frustrating. HIGHLY frustrating.

Never has he been shamed so much in his life to be nursed by his own attacker.

Ryder didn't register the wolfman stopped snarling and just looking at him frowning. "You're weird."

Redhood gaped.

" _I'M_ WEIRD?! Listen you fucker-"

Before he could finish his tirade the shameless guy bent down and nuzzled his neck.

Sniffing him.

Also are those _wolf ears_ on top of his head?! Where did he hide them.

The milk skinned boy raised his hand ready to slap this stupid guys face away like some goddamn mosquito as Fenrir spoke in his deep growling voice again.

"Your smell confuses me."

Redhood glances annoyed at the mans head.

"Your whole being confuses me what are you _doing_?!"

Shoving Fenrirs face away, they stare at each other; his hand still placed on the tall mans face.

"Take your hand off my face." He demands with his words muffled.

"Take _your_ hand off my neck." Ryder fires back.

After a moment the black haired male pulls his hand back so the boy does the same.

Redhood slowly sits up while the wolfguy straightens up too.

"Back to what your problem is."

Fenrir frowns again but remains quiet.

 _"Why did you not kill me?"_ He punctuates every word to get his point across of being fed up.

The man didn't say anything for a while. But then: "You confused me. Normally people beg or cry. You were so nonchalant about death like it was some kind of joke to you. You were onviously sent to hunt me so I didn't understand why you would except death that easily."

Ryder couldn't be more insulted. Is this guy implying what he thinks he is?

"Are you trying to tell me you helped me survive because you we're curious? Do I look like some attraction to you?? In my type of career you gotta be prepared for death or you might just change it. Also the way you ripped open my forearm there was no use of fighting back anymore. Which leads me to the question of what the hell your fur is made of 'cause I might let you know that you destroyed my _new_ Skullcrusher bone knife."

He's still angry about that.

Fenrir blinks trying to process all this whiplash of emotions.

"My fur is soft to normal touch but when I get attacked it immidiately hardens. I'm yet to encounter something that doesn't fail getting through it. So whatever this "Skullcrusher" thing is, it obviously failed."

Redhood is still offended.

That knife took months to make.

"How did you know I was there to hunt you? Maybe I was just a poor curious villager..." He cheekily asks trying to expose the meanie.

"Your face is plastered all over the trees in the forest. Your red cape is hard to miss. And everyone knows what you do for a living."

Welp, toúche.

But also how dare he say it's his face. The fucking nose clearly isn't!

"Whatever." He grumbles.

"So where do we stand?"

Redhood has no nerve to try to kill this guy again. Especially after all this exhausting CoNvErSaTIoN. He kills feral beasts not some kind of shape shifting rude men.

Fenrir looks surprised at the question, then turns quiet again thinking.

"Depends...do you still want to kill me?"

So he at least can't read minds. Good.

"Depends, are you still gonna steal sheep from the villages?"

The man looks offended now.

"I need to eat." He says exasperated.

"Well I need to eat too but I don't go around snatching sheeps. You literally catched a deer just some minutes ago, there are surely other animals you can eat in the forest."

Ok there are not that many because the main population are creatures but he can turn into a human.

"Can't you just buy food if you need to live here so bad?"

Maybe he should've given him the money.

Fenrir makes a deep sigh.

"YES, but they're getting fewer and fewer. Most of them already settled elsewhere. And technically I could but I don't like interacting with humans. Also where was I supposed to get clothes?"

  
Now Redhood feels smug.

Fenrir doesn't seem to like the look he gives him. He grins even bigger.

"Well how _fortunate_ you're interacting with a human right now and that very human also seemed to have got you clothes. Now off you go!"

He moves his hands in a shooing motion.

The man doesn't look pleased at all.

"I don't have mon-"

He starts a weak attempt but is quickly cut off from an now energetic mercenary.

"How _good_ I have! I have money! I have _a lot_ so we just gotta fetch some and then we-"

He continous rambling while shoving the guy out of the door. Then Redhood remmembers the man still hasn't put on any clothes so he runs into the house again to get them.

"I mean obviously I won't financially support you the whole time without anything in return but you know basically we could also raid carriages together like just _imagine_ you in your big wolf form and then-"

Ryder makes a _huge_ gasp.

"OH MY GOODNESS. FENRIR!"

The adressed man just sticks his head through the door again as he's suddenly attacked by a smiling Ryder grabbing him by the shoulders; making him tense up.

"I have such a good idea!! We could _totally_ go on raids together!! We can split the money! This way you can go buy food without making the villagers send me after you and I can raid bigger and better protected carriages with your aid!! This is perfect!"

  
Fenrir stares with wide eyes at the little human smiling so big his cheeks must hurt. He contemplates. There isn't any disadvantage for him. Maybe except the clothes. And having to interact with humans to buy stuff himself. He's also stronger than Ryder so if he's tricking him he won't get away. He may be smart but it's not hard to track his scent. Not entirely because of his good nose but more because his _scent_ is-

"Just if you go into town and buy the food." He interrupts his own thoughts.

Redhood gapes.

Is this wolf trying to eternally keep him here? He would have to go from inside the gates back to the forest every day! But on the other hand he doesn't have a home to stay at either. He always just sleeps where he currently seems fit. Maybe...

"Where am I supposed to sleep?"

Fenrir blinks and looks at him like the answer is obvious.

"Here."

Apparently it is. Mission accomplished.

"Deal!" He exclaims shoving the clothes in Fenrirs face.

"But now, _dress!"_


	6. Rule number 6 of the mercenary handbook: Ask direct questions or you´ll just die of frustration

"So for clarification: when the cart is near I jump in the middle of the road, do the _"scary wolfie thing."_

He gives Redhood an affronted side glance.

"And then you get your hands on everything you can and when you're done you're gonna spray some _"foggy_ _stuff"_ in the air that _"makes me go poof"_ and they will run away with their empty chests?"

He looks at the boy with a raised brow.

"Exactly. And emphasize on the "everything" please. 'Cause this time I have enough time to really get _everything._ "

Fenrir huffs looking at the road again.

"Why not just get the whole cart...?" He mumbles jokingly.

Redhood doesn't even glance at him still focused on the road.

"I've considered but decided I don't need one."

Fenrir snorts amused. "Of course."

  
  
The raid went fairly easy given that normally he's working alone and teamwork isn't really his thing. Maybe he should've tought twice about the clothing thing thou. He surely cringes _hard_ when he hears the very new and very expensive clothes rip as Fenrir transforms.

He's pretty sure the bastard remained dressed on purpose. But away from that it was fun. The lady fainted in the second they heard the growling and someone even pissed himself upon seeing the Big Bad Wolf snarling at him. It was glorious. They didn't even think about someone casually rummaging throu their baggage in the back.

Now to the foggy stuff. Which is actually just preserved spit from Souleaters. Looks disgusting in the bottle but makes some pretty nice thick fog to give Fenrir and him the time to vanish from the road.

Back in the forest they settle on the ground to look what he's got 8 sacks full of gold couns, some jewellery, some rubys and some smaragds. He gives Fenrir 4 sacks and takes the other 4 sacks and also the diamonds and jewellery for himself to later have it exchanged for gold coins at town and buy them food.

"I always thought it was really weird that you stole from humans and they try to capture you with a bounty but then they also hire and pay you to take care of things."

Redhood looks up startled.

"Well it's the noble men I steal from mainly. Most people outside the kingdoms gates don't really care as long as money is involved. But yeah they sure do love their double standards."

He starts counting the coins again.

"But isn't your bounty way higher than the money you give them for some things like food?"

Ryder looks up again.

"Yeaaah...but they're realistic enough to know they can't catch me." He answers with a smug smirk.

  
  
They continue raiding carriages together. Getting more and more bold each time. Redhood even begins mocking the passengers by letting them watch him emptying their carts. I mean they were too much disctracted by the giant wolf standing behind them baring his teeth, to really care but it was fun anyways. Fenrir even seemed to have taken a liking to scaring people.

Ryder has taken a liking too but it's more related to the wolf than anything else. He's a goddamn bastard. But he likes him. The money is obviously a plus point too.

  
After splitting the money he always gets straight to town buying food for the day or stuff he needs. Like goddamn armor. He doesn't know why they even split the money when he's the only one buying things anyway but finds he doesn't really care. It's sort of nice having company. They go on for months. Raiding together, splitting the money, Fenrir going home and Redhood coming back at dawn to bring the dood home.

  
"Do you eat something besides meat??"

He asks one day clearly not amused of the never changing eating routine.

"I'm a carnivore." Fenrir just replied, stating the obvious.

Ryder stared blankly at him.

"...Mainly." The man added.  
  
One should think after all these months they know each other like no one else. But no. They raid, they eat together and hell even sleep in the same damn house but he still doesn't know anything about the wolf but his name.

Why does everything with this guy have to be so frustrating?!

It's not like he doesn't _try._ He talks with him then waits if the wolf is gonna comment something, then he continous talking but the guy remains quiet just listening. I mean not talking is not an option either because Fenrir obviously won't start a conversation by himself.

After another month he can't anymore and before his feelings lead him to something stupid like just jumping the mans bones, he goes for the attack.

With direct questions.

"Where did you hide your ears the whole time?"

Fenrir turns his head to look at him confused bedore continuing preparing the meat.

"What do you mean?"

Oh god he finally talks. His relief feels surreal.

"Well you know those ones" He points at the soft wolf ears on the guys head that stayed there since he got pounced by him.

"Weren't there before I figured out who you are."

Fenrir just dismissed his weak attempt at starting a conversation and shrugged.

"They were there the whole time. I just flattened them down on my hair. My tail is the only thing I can hide in my humanoid form."

Redhood is baffled. He can't believe this bullshit. Is he really at the point where he can't tell hair from ears?

"Is it really that much to ask of you to at least wear pants?"

His voice is pure desperation. You should think he got used to it but NO he isn't. The naked man walking around the house still gives him the gay panic.

Finished with the making of the dinner Fenrir sits down across him holding a bowl of food out to him.

"I'll try." He just replies after Ryder took the bowl in his hands.  
  
After some time of eating Ryder takes the courage to speak again, glancing up from his bowl at the dark haired man.

"What did you mean with the whole -your smell confuses me- stuff?"

Fenrir visibly chokes on his current portion of meat.

As the coughing went down and he didn't die of meat clogging his airway up he sets his bowl down and remains quiet.

And Redhood remains more confused. What's there to choke over about? What's with the silence again??

He gnaws on his lip while observing the wolf who has his gaze fixed on his lap. Should he-

"Your smell...", Ryder holds his breath at the sudden words.

"Your smell...it smells like something it shouldn't smell like.", is all he gets.

What is that supposed to mean now, he whines internally.

"What...?", he tries getting an answer but is met with silence.

He starts full on whining now externally.

"Come one dude, you need to talk to me. You never say anything, I don't know what you think and it frustrates me so muc-"

  
"You smell like mate."

  
Ryder stares completly taken off guard trying to voice words. His mind tries to comprehend the words but somehow it doesn't make sense.

"You smell like mate and it drives me crazy. You're a human and a male, you're not supposed to smell like that but yet you do and it scares me to think that I don't mind. That I like you. It's dangerous for me to like you, that's not supposed to happen. But despite everything I can't stop those feelings. You smell like my mate, like HOME. And everything in my body urges me to protect you, to claim you and it gets harder everyday to keep myself sane."

  
Ryder really can't think right now.

So he just blurts, "I like you too..."

Fenrirs head snaps up to look at him with wide eyes.

"Repeat that."

  
"I like you."

  
"Say it again.", he whispers getting closer.

  
"I like you..." Ryder is tearing up now from too much emotions.

  
"Again." He's nuzzling the boys hair now.

  
"...I like you.", he gasps out.

Fenrir snaps up from the boys neck and puts their foreheads together looking serious.

"Are you scared of me?"

The man looks him directly in the eyes as if to find every little hint of a lie.

Ryder stares back.

"Never..."

Fenrir kisses him.

He shyly kisses back, putting his arms around the wolfs neck. The kiss got a lot more heated after some time. Full of tounges and pulling at lips with their teeth.

They did kiss and touch each other alot that night; their hearts in sync with each other.


	7. Epilouge

Waking up was never his favourite thing to do but with the warm body at his side and the hard muscle underneath his fingers he might rethink that. Sunlight is shining through the small window in his back and he notices pleased that he finally found out what's in the room upstairs yesterday night.

Which is a giant nest of furs he's lying on right now.

It seems his wolf also doesn't have that much of an opinion on beds. Or normal sheets.

He couldn't care less thou as he nuzzles up to the chest before him, caging him more in between the arms of his Big Bad Wolf. That just awoke with a grunt and a tight squeeze to his body. Sleepily Fenrir bends his head down nuzzling first Ryders hair, then his cheek and settles on kissing and licking the biting marks he left on his neck; humming pleased.

The red eyed boy giggles at that, stroking Fenrirs hair and soft ears. He definitely enjoys his wolfs need to mark him up and claim him as his. But one thing still bugs him.

"You said I'm your mate but I still don't know anything about you." He pouts.

Fenrir retreats his head from his mates neck and smooches the pout away. "We can get to know each other."

He kisses the little beauty mark on the boys chin.

"But you do know you need to _talk_ for that do you?" Ryder gently mocks him and Fenrir nearly looks offended.

But he just huffs and puts his pinky up.

"I hereby vow to talk more and cherish your little sarcastic ass."

Fenrir grins huge, showing his sharp fangs and a fond look in his eyes. The boy gasps mock offended but also at hearing his wolf use a profanity for the first time.

"Deal?" His beloved bastard of a wolf asks.

"Deal." He nods smiling, locking their pinkys together.

  
  
_**END** _

_"By the way what's with the money for my head?"_  
_"Fuck the money we get more coins and diamonds together on a single day than I ever got in ages"_

**Author's Note:**

> A beta would be appreciated ' ^ '
> 
> Also if you by any chance wanna follow me on my private acc:  
> Insta: @prnc.seventh


End file.
